<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You idiot.” by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690991">“You idiot.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries'>Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Romantic prompts &amp; ships [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker being difficult, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sleepy Cuddles, because he believes bed rest and medicine is ridiculous, hospital cuddles, short and sweet, stab wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker gets stabbed again and isn’t willing to comply with his medical treatment until Harley shows up and easily settles him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Romantic prompts &amp; ships [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You idiot.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet as always</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The call came around 2am, Harley had been half asleep at the time the TV was playing in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenner speaking.” </span>
</p><p>“Harley,” Tony’s voice comes through. “Peter was stabbed, he’s in medial and fine. Talking and sassing away, FRIDAY not responding I need to go find out why, can you come switch with me?” </p><p>
  <span>“On my way.” Harley does his best to mask the concern and fear in his voice because fine is a very loose word in the tower. The avengers were always ‘fine’ even if they’ve just come out of a medically induced coma or been pulled out of rubble from a fallen building. He could hear voices coming from the west corner of the medical wing when he stepped inside and was quickly able to see Peter pushing away Dr.Cho, who was pushing right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need any medicine and I don’t need bed rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not a doctor.” Harley joins the conversation causing Peter to jump a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not mean I’m not right.” Peter argues back stretching slightly and pulling on his aggravated abdomen immediately regretting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You idiot.” </b>
  <span>Harley mutters fondly leaning to gently push Peter back on the bed. “Listen to Dr.Cho sweetheart. She knows what’s best and the sooner your better the sooner you can go back to saving people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.” Peter mumbles tilting his head to peck Harley’s lip. “Stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.” Tony laughed, leaving the two boys alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>without any further discussion. </span>
</p><p>It would turn out that Bruce had been fixing a small bug in FRIDAY’s coding which had been causing her to repeat some words. A bug he was almost sure either Peter or Harley had planted but alas had no proof too. </p><p>
  <span>It would also turn out that Peter’s healing worked its magic over night and by the next morning the only evidence of a stab wound was a slightly irritated red line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now though, Peter tugs Harley into the bed with him seeking out cuddles from the older boy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and constructive criticism welcome (hate intolerable) </p><p>As always, English is difficult</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>